legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Omenstar
The Omenstar is a Raid Event scheduled to start on October 1, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on October 7, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST). It is the sixty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty first in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at October 3, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Soluna UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Astral Knight Navara (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Linze the Astrologist (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Star Tactician Albani (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Soul-Splitting Dirse (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "The stars have spoken to me. Their flickers conveyed that your power is needed to prevent catastrophe." The voice of the royal astrologist Linze was all that could be heard in the castle's silent reception hall. She had suddenly approached you during your journey as you passed along the cliffs bordering the kingdom of Marsama. In fact, she seemed to have been awaiting you; the stars had informed her of your arrival down to the minute. As improbable as her claims were, it was evident something was amiss when she led you to the castle. People spoke in whispers of Brincle, the star of destruction. Salvador explained it was a local legend, a harbinger of doom that visited once every few centuries. Several of the neighboring kingdoms were united in vigilance, for it always approached this particular area. The dread Brincle instilled in the populace resulted in the lasting popularity of astrology, and the numerous stargazers kept a close eye upon the cosmos. Should signs of its return be noticed, they would call for the activation of a series of towers that generated a magical shield to repel it. This time, it was Linze who first became aware of it. "I attempted to read the future to discover what if anything else could stop the omenstar, and I was shown the image of a criminal pursued by the empire... you." That she had been able to learn you were the accused murderer despite the remote location further demonstrated her remarkable talent. "I thought I saw an unfamiliar star in the skies, but I would never have imagined it being so dreadful..." Elimval shivered with fear before continuing. "But with your defensive magic, surely there's no need to..." "Unfortunately, there is." Linze interrupted the elf's naive remark. "Each country's barrier is powered by the magic gemstone in its ruler's crown. However, our crown has been..." She paused, but profound sadness could be seen in her eyes. Whatever had happened seemed too painful to mention. ""In any case, we cannot depend on it at this time. Only you can save us now. So I beg of you, please lend us your strength." Unwilling to ignore such a crisis, you firmly nodded your head and grasped the hilt of your sword. Linze heaved a sigh of relief. "We are forever in your debt, but I must warn you: Brincle is rapidly descending from above our castle in the form of a beautiful woman, as you will soon witness for yourself." As she spoke, she concentrated magic into her fingertips. "I will use my magic to send you up there now." With a flash, a large circle of light was scrawled on the stone floor. "Please step inside and close your eyes. After seven seconds, you will be floating amongst the stars. I will also send soldiers to help you as soon as they are ready." You followed her instructions and counted along with Linze's voice as it seemed to fade away. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two..." Epilogue You had finally drawn close to Brincle and prepared for confrontation only to witness the glint of a tear slipping down her cheek. Improbable though it seemed that an avatar of death was capable of any emotion, much less sadness, a single possibility soon crossed your mind. To test your theory, you concentrated upon the tip of your blade to sense her inner soul, when suddenly... "Hero, behind you!" Elimval, watching a short distance away, shouted a warning, but not before you noticed the white hand placed upon your left shoulder. In the brief moment your guard was lowered, Princess Marshanna had capitalized upon the opportunity. Her original intent was to use the magic jewel embedded within her crown to prevent Brincle's descent, but the unfortunate death of a close friend had warped her mind. The same hand she used to shatter the gem now clamped around you like a vice. "I shall grant you the tranquility of death..." She took the broken crown from her head to drive its jagged edge into yours, but her raised hand suddenly stopped. She froze as if struck by lightning save for the faint tremulations you felt. "Unbelievable! Is this truly the harbinger of destruction, the Omenstar?" The princess let out a hushed whisper as Brincle approached. The gazes of both you and her were fixed upon the grim figure... and the tear that trickled down her other cheek. It confirmed without a doubt that Brincle mourned the death she wrought and despised her own powerlessness to stop it. Judging by Marshanna's reaction, she realized the same. A strained voice escaped her lips. "So you too wish for death and freedom from your horrendous fate and inescapable sadness. Perhaps with the remaining power in my crown..." The princess released you and floated towards Brincle, who welcomed her with a slight smile... ...... "Is something the matter, Hero?" Elimval gave you a worried look as you turned to gaze back upon the castle of Marsama. With the threat of Brincle eliminated, you had resumed your journey, but the conclusion left a tinge of malaise upon your heart. Princess Marshanna had managed to defeat the Omenstar, for although the crown held only a fraction of its power, it was perfectly attuned to obliterating Brincle's negative energy. Yet after dealing the decisive blow, she had fallen into a coma. You took pity upon both of them. Brincle was spared from her horrifying role and painful melancholy, but only due to Marshanna and her mentally disturbed condition. Even though you had fulfilled your main goal, being unable to rescue either of them from their respective traumas was disheartening. There were undoubtedly any number of alternatives with more positive outcomes, but time did not allow for a single one to pass. "There's no need to be so glum, Hero! You were the one sensitive enough to notice Brincle's tears. That was still enough to save all of Marsama!" Elimval's cheerful words resonated within your soul. She was right. In the face of preordained disaster, it was your duty not ensure the best result but merely a positive one. You had overcome numerous such challenges but without some degree of flexibility and compromise, you could never have done so. Uncertainty, mistakes, and bewilderment were unavoidable. Only with a heart of justice could one move onward despite them. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Omenstar